Getting back what was lost
by Kayltjeee
Summary: This story starts somewhere around late 2006. Jason and Sam are getting back together. They are trying to get back together when Jason has to go on a business trip and he comes back with no memory at all. Sam is there to help him get trough everything
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sam was just thinking about Jason when he walked in the lake house. She stared at him, and he stopped in his tracks. Her heart was racing, and she rose from the couch. She thought she was dreaming, and walked slowly towards him. But he didn't dissolve, he stood there, watching her. The last steps she ran, and he catched her in his arms. He lifted her up, and spinned around. He pressed a kiss on her head, and she sighed.

''Oh, Jason – I missed you so much,'' she said, after he had let go of her. She cupped his head with her hands and just looked at his face.

''I've missed you too, Sam..'' he said softly, and he wrapped his arms around her again. He sighed – he had really missed to be able to touch her, and he felt guilty about the way he had been treating her. ''I'm so sorry.''

''It's ok, as long as your with me,'' Sam said, and she caressed his back. She took him with her to the couch and they sat down. Alexis was at work, her little sisters were out for the day, so they were absolutely alone. She looked at him and smiled again, she was so happy he had changed his mind. ''When you called me, I was so happy, Jason – I really thought you were not going to change your mind.''

''Well, that makes two of us. But I had a hard conversation with Carly,'' he told her, and she looked surprised at him.

''Carly? She hates me – I thought she would be happy I was out of your life,'' she replied, and he smiled.

''Carly told me – she doesn't hate you. She actually likes you, but because you 'took me away' from her, she acts like this. She also told me she doesn't like to see me so unhappy, and she demanded I'd go and see you – so I did, but not only for her,'' he said, when he saw the look on Sam's face. ''I wanted to go to you all the time, but I didn't because I thought this was best for you.'' She smiled at him again, and he moved closer to her.

''I thought I'd never see you again,'' she whispered, and she kissed him. ''I love you so much, Jason.''

''I love you too, Sam,'' he replied. ''I want to try again, if you're willing to.'' She looked at him as if he were crazy.

''Of course I want to try again,'' she said and she looked him in the eyes. She loved those beautiful blue eyes – she couldn't stop watching them. He nodded once, and then he kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, and she reacted just as passionate, moaning and letting herself get lost in that kiss. One hand went to his head, went through his hair, and the other went to his chest, and stayed there. His hands were all over the place, touching her and caressing her, and she loved the way he touched her.

''Oh, Sam, I've missed this so badly,'' he said hoarsely, and he pressed kisses on her neck. ''I want you.''

''Jason – '' was all Sam could say, and he smiled against her neck. He nibbled on her earlobe, and she moaned – he knew what she liked so well. She pushed him away, and he looked surprised. ''Come on.'' And she rose from the couch and reached out with her hand. He took her hand and she led him to her bedroom. When she opened the door, he looked around, but there was nothing there. She had hoped he'd come to get her one day, so she didn't make the room personal.

''Are you sure?'' he asked her, and she just nodded. She was one hundred percent sure of this, and he saw it in her eyes. He kissed her again, and closed the door with his foot. Then he pressed her against it, and kissed her neck again. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and pulled him closer to her. Her hands went to his butt, and he pressed his hips against hers.

''Jason – I have a bed you know,'' she joked, and he smiled, and lifted her. He carried her to the bed without breaking the kiss, and carefully put her down on it. She pulled his shirt, trying to get it off of him, and he helped her.

Not much later they were both naked, and he laid down next to her on the bed. He pulled her against him, and kissed her again, while his hands were cupping her breasts. She moaned and pressed kisses all over his face. His erection pressed against her stomach, and she began moving restlessly.

''Just have some – some patience,'' he said. ''If you keep doing that, I – I can't pleasure you.'' She smiled, and now she moved on purpose. He moaned, and moved a little lower. He kissed her breasts, and began to round her nipples with his tongue. She moaned, grabbing his head to press him even closer to her, and he smiled against her.

''Jason – Oh – please,'' she whispered, but she didn't know what she was asking. He pressed a line of kissed on her stomach, down to her clit. His hand went there slowly, and his other hand was on her shoulder so she wouldn't get up. When he touched her there, she moaned, and almost screamed – Oh god, this was so good. He laughed softly when he felt she wanted to get up. ''Jason!'' she screamed when she reached her climax, and he moved up again, and kissed her. She sighed against his lips, and caressed his back, and one hand went to his butt again. She tried to pull him closer, but he didn't move.

''Calm down, you,'' he whispered in her ear, and he slowly moved a little closer. She moaned, moving restlessly underneath him again, and he moved just a tiny bit closer.

''Jason, stop teasing, I need you, now!'' she said, and he smiled. He loved it when she told him what to do – but only in bed. He didn't stop teasing, he slowly slid inside her, and when he was almost completely inside, he slid back out. He heard Sam keep saying 'o my god' and he began moving – in and out. At first he moved so slow, Sam thought she was going to die. The heat was back inside her, and she wanted him to move faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him to move faster, and she saw him losing control. He began moving faster and faster, and she looked him in the eyes. They held gazed while he moved, and she moaned, feeling her climax come again.

''Wait,'' he said. ''Together….'' And they did – come together. He felt her tighten around him, and then he let go. He collapsed on top of her, and he waited until they both had catched their breath. Then he rolled off of her and pulled her in his arms.

Sam woke up in Jason's arms. He was still there.

''You're still here,'' she whispered, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, and pressed a kiss on his chest.

''Of course I am, what did you expect?'' he asked her, and he saw what she had expected. ''This isn't a dream, Sam.''

''I know – tough it feels like it,'' she replied, and he laughed.

''I know,'' he said, still laughing. ''I'm glad we are both awake.'' There was a comfortable silence, and she laid down her head on his chest.

''Sam, where are you?'' she heard Alexis call out. She jumped up, looking at Jason in panic.

''You have to go, Jason,'' she said, and he nodded, and grabbed his clothes. He put them on and walked out of the doors that went outside. She looked at him until he was gone, and got dressed.

''I'll be right there,'' she called back, and she walked to the living room. She didn't think about how she looked, she still had the feeling to be living a dream.

''Wow, you look terrible, what happened?'' Alexis said when she saw her daughter.

''Nothing,'' Sam said, and smiled. ''I took – I took a nap.'' Alexis just raised her eyebrows, but didn't ask any further.

Sam sat down on the couch, and thought about Jason. They were going to try again, and she was so happy, she couldn't stop smiling.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_4 weeks later. September._

It was late at night when Sam was on her way back home. She hadn't seen Jason in a couple of weeks – four to be exact, and she missed him like crazy. But he had been on a business trip, and she hadn't heard anything from him. It was normal – he didn't call unless there was something important, but she still didn't like it.

She took a short cut though the park, and enjoyed the view there. She had always enjoyed a walk in the park, and she walked slowly to just breath in the air. She decided to stay here for a while, and sat down on a bench. She wrapped her arms in front of her body, and she looked at the sky. It was a clear night, with a lot of stars, and she thought about the necklace Jason had given her. She had thrown in away, but she wished she hadn't.

She was at her favorite spot in the park, next to the bridge. She thought back on four weeks before. The day after Jason and she had made love, Jason had called – he had to go away for a while but he would call when he got back. She figured he didn't come back yet, so she didn't think much of it.

She rose again and walked on, when she heard something behind her. She looked around, but didn't see anything, so she continued walking. She probable heard some little animal, so she didn't think of it anymore. She walked over the bridge, and walked to the lake house. She had to walk at least another 10 minutes, but she liked the cool air on her face, the wind in her hair.

She felt a hand around her waist that pulled her back, and not much later there was a hand on her mouth. She tried to scream, but the hand muffled the sound, so nobody could hear her.

''Hi, sweetness,'' she heard, and she shivered. It was Manny. ''Did you miss me?'' she shook her head no, and he laughed. ''Too bad. I missed you, you know.'' He turned her around, still holding a hand over her mouth and he pushed her against a tree. The air was pressed out of her lungs, at the force he pressed her against it, and she gasped.

''I couldn't stop thinking about the time in Hawaii,'' he said, and she tried to get away from him. She was in panic, and because she couldn't move – he held her with his hands, and his hips were pressing her against the tree.

''You're hurting me,'' she said when his hand went down from her mouth. She knew that if she would scream, he would do something to her. He just laughed as a reaction to what she had said, and she felt a chill going down her back. When she looked him in the eyes, she knew what he was planning to do, and she struggled even harder – but she only ended up hurting herself even more. She stopped struggling when he moved his hips even closer, and she felt her heart racing. She wanted to get away, she wanted Jason to save her – she needed him to save her from this psycho, but she knew he wasn't there.

''You know I've been thinking a lot about when you sat on my lap. And the last time we met,'' he said, and she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. After that, tears kept coming, and he only smiled at her. He kissed her suddenly, although she did expect it. She bit him in his lip and he slapped her.

''Come on, do that – that feels so good,'' he said, and she shivered. He liked it when she bit him – so she stopped struggling, seeing he would like that too. He pressed against her with his hips, and she could feel his excitement. She moaned, and he picked it up. He laughed, thinking it was a moan of pleasure, and he grabbed her breasts, squeezing them hard. She struggled to get him off of her, but he also didn't see the real reason.

''You like this, huh?'' he said, and she shook her head no, but he smiled, and threw her down on the ground. He let himself fall on top of her, and she tried to get away again, but he had pinned her down. ''Just work with me, and it will be over before you know it.'' Now, she couldn't stop the tears. There was nobody who could stop him, and she couldn't stop him either – he was too strong. He ripped her coat open and her shirt was next. She felt the cool air on her skin, and she shivered again. She screamed for him to stop, but he just laughed and pinched her breasts. Now she was screaming in pain, and he began kissing her again to shut her up.

''Stop, please,'' she whispered, her voice hoarse because of the screaming, and he looked at her. She could see in his eyes he was longing for her, but she turned back, feeling sick.

''Why? You like it, right?'' he said, and he laughed when she shook her head again. She tried to get away again, but he slapped her in her face again – but this time hard enough for her to see white flashes. She had to stop struggling for a while, but he went on kissing her.

''Stop!'' she screamed, when he tried to get her jeans off. He just pulled at it, and he almost had it off when she struggled again. He didn't pay any attention to it, and he kept on pulling her clothes.

''No sweet-'' she felt his weight come off of her, and she crawled to the tree and watched as Jason fought Manny. He was back – Jason was back, and she took a deep breath. She didn't want to disturb him, and she kept quiet. Her whole body was hurting, and when Manny just ran away without a warning, she felt herself stiffen.

''Don't ever come back,'' Jason yelled at Manny as he was running away, and she heard Manny laugh.

Why didn't Jason just kill the man already? Jason reached out his hand and she grabbed it. He pulled her up and she leaned against his chest and sighed.

She was so happy he was back. She had missed him so much, but he felt different. He seemed stressed, nervous, and she wanted to help him. But she didn't know what to say or do, so she pressed herself against him, and he cleaned his throat, not really sure what was happening.

She felt like she was run over by a train, she was in so much pain. Jason had been there to save her from Manny. Manny had tried to rape her on several occasions, but never before he had come this close. She was shaking all over, and tears streamed down her face – she couldn't help it.

''Jason, you're finally back. I'm so glad you're back and you could save me – he was going to rape me, Jason,'' she rambled, but Jason pushed her softly away, and he looked at her. he was worried about her, and she could see it about the way he was standing, but he also didn't know what to say to her. she was confused.

''Listen, are you ok?'' he asked her, and she nodded, but she felt like she was going to faint. He saw what was going on, and he gently set her down on the ground.

''Jason I'm – I'm so glad you're here, I really missed you. Why didn't you call?'' she asked, but he didn't answer. It was too dark, and he was too far away for her to see the look in his eyes. ''Jason, what's wrong?'' she asked him, and he sat down next to her.

When she saw the look on his face she was shocked, and when he began talking she couldn't stop herself from crying.

''Listen – I don't even know you, I just saw you and I heard you screaming, and I wanted to help. That's all, ok?'' he said. ''And you obviously know me, but trust me when I say – I really don't know who you are.''


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

''I really don't know who you are,'' he said, and she felt more tears streaming down her face.

''Are you – You're joking, right?'' she asked him confused.

''No, I'm not,'' he replied, and he helped her get up. ''I – you seem to know me so.. I'll tell you.''

''God, Jason – tell me what?'' she asked him, and she began panicking.

''I had an accident – I lost my memory, and my parents told me I had lost it before-''

''I know that, I know you have lost your memory before, but how-''

''I don't remember the last 10 years of my life,'' he told her, and she shook her head. She couldn't believe it – this wasn't happening. ''I'm sorry – can you tell me who you are – and what we were to each other?'' She wiped away her tears, and began sobbing.

''I – I – My name is Sam McCall, I was – am your girlfriend,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''Well.. I don't know much – but why haven't you come to see me the last two weeks?'' she looked at him and widened her eyes.

''I – I didn't know you were back – I mean you were on a business trip – you told me,'' she replied, and she wiped away her tears again.

''Ok. Well I am truly sorry,'' he said, and she shook her head.

''No please, Jason – don't be,'' she replied, and he nodded. He looked at her in concern, and she looked at him.

''Well – um, do you want me to bring you home?'' he asked her, and she shook her head.

''No, not just yet – I-'' she stopped talking and sighed. ''Jason – maybe I can help you remember some things?'' she hoped he would let her help, she didn't want to lose him again.

''Now – I don't know if that's going to work. I mean – I heard I had been living as Jason Morgan the last 10 years,'' he said, and he seemed to remember something that was said. ''They didn't even tell me about you.'' He said it surprised, and then he looked at her in confusion, and she saw he had lost every trust in what she had said before. She shook her head, not knowing what to say about that, but she knew why they hadn't told him about her – his family didn't like her, and that's why they didn't tell him about her. they had hoped he didn't meet her – and they also didn't know they had been trying to get back together.

''They – they didn't know we were trying again,'' she said, and she saw he didn't really believe her, but he nodded. ''I would really appreciate it if you walk me home.'' She was afraid Manny would come back.

''Sure,'' he just said, and they walked along to the lake house. He was looking around for things that didn't fit, and she felt safe. He didn't lose that – there was still some Jason Morgan in there, somewhere.

''You still make me feel safe,'' she whispered, more to herself than to him.

''What?'' he asked, and looked surprised. ''I made you feel safe?''

''Yes, you were always looking out for me,'' she said, looking at him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

''Well – it's good you felt safe with me,'' he replied. ''Maybe we could sit down some time, and you can tell me about our time together.'' He himself couldn't believe he just said that, but he had meant it, he wanted to see her again.

''I'd love that, Jason,'' she said softly, and the rest of the walk home there was a comfortable silence. He still felt something when he was with Sam, but he didn't really trust her. He didn't trust his feelings either, and that was bothering him. She opened the door, and he stood there, while she walked in. she turned around and saw him standing outside.

''You – You don't want to come in?'' she asked him, and he shook his head no.

''I have to go home,'' he replied, and she nodded, and walked back to the door.

''Ok, then I will see – see you around,'' she said, and it was hard to say something like that. She had hoped that when he got back they would be together again, but this was not anything she could've thought of that would go wrong.

''See you, I think I still have your number in my phone, I'll call you when I want to ask you about my past,'' he said, and she nodded. When he walked away, she held the door and watched him disappear in the night. A tear fell down, and she wiped it away, but it didn't matter – soon, tears began streaming again.

''Sam, you're home,'' Alexis said from behind her, and Sam jumped. She turned around, with her hand against her chest, and Alexis looked shocked when she saw the look on Sam's face.

''Did Jason do something?'' she asked, and Sam sighed. Alexis would always give Jason fault when Sam was crying, and she was getting tired of it. It was time to move out, Sam thought, but she didn't say anything. She walked over to the couch, sitting down and Alexis did the same. She was still waiting for Sam to answer her question, but Sam didn't know how to explain.

''Jason – Jason lost his memory of the last 10 years, but regained it from before – the accident,'' she said, and now she began sobbing.

''What happened? Did he get in another accident? Did he get shot?'' Alexis asked, and Sam sighed again.

''No, Alexis, he did not get shot, ok?'' she yelled, and she ran to her bedroom. She knew Alexis was angry at Jason, she knew Alexis was the one that kept Jason en her apart, and she was just as angry at her.

She sank down on the bed, and laid down. She was afraid Jason wouldn't remember her, and she cried.

The memories of times with Jason flooded in her mind. There had been more good than bad times, and all the way they always loved each other. Even after he had left her – it was all because he loved her.

She remembered the time they played dominoes, how she had lost, but she had made him say she won. She laughed through her tears a little, but soon the laugh wasn't there anymore. She could only see his face when he told her he didn't remember her. it had broken her heart – knowing everything they had gone through herself, and for Jason not to remember was really hard.

She could only imagine how Jason was feeling right now. He saved a girl he didn't know – and it turns out to be his girlfriend.

She also couldn't believe the Quartermaine's hadn't said anything about her – or even called her when Jason was in the hospital.

She cried herself to sleep, thinking about Jason, remembering all the good stuff, but also all the bad stuff between them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jason was thinking of calling Sam, the woman he saved from that freak a couple of days before, but he didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know her at all, and she had told him she was his girlfriend. He didn't understand anything anymore about the whole situation. His family didn't even tell him about her, though he felt something – he wasn't sure what it was, but he did feel something.

When he had woken up this morning he was about to call her, but he didn't. he wanted to wait until he had spoken to his mother or father about this.

He walked downstairs to the main living room and looked in. He saw both his mother and father were there, so he walked in.

''Hey, Jason,'' his mother said, his father just nodded in acknowledgement. He nodded back to his father – their relationship was still difficult, even after he remembered everything. His mother had told him about it when he had asked.

''Mom – I need to ask you guys something,'' he said, and his mother looked surprised, but his father didn't.

''That's the Jason Morgan I know – straight to the point,'' he replied, and he got back to reading his paper.

''Alan …'' Monica said in a warning tone, and she turned back to Jason. ''What do you need?'' she asked him warmly. His sister – Emily had told him their mother never tried to change him when he was Jason Morgan, and they were as close as they could be.

''I just – I ran in to this woman a couple of days ago,'' he started, and he saw the look of shock on his father's face, even though he tried to hide it. ''And she told me she was my girlfriend.''

''Jason – you saw Sam?'' Monica asked, and he nodded surprised. She sounded like she knew her – even liked her. ''You – you had told us you had broken up with her.''

''Why?'' he asked, and Alan replied for the first time.

''because she conned you,'' he said, and he shot Monica a warning look when she wanted to say something. ''She tried to get all of your money, and she almost did – until you caught her.''

''Wha- she didn't mention that,'' he said, and he instantly felt stupid – of course she wouldn't.

''No, that's no surprise. She played you until you fell in love, and that's when she wanted to steal your money but you broke up with her.'' Alan explained. ''Good riddance.''

Jason didn't react – he was shocked. Sam had played him so well the other day, she had cried and done everything right as she had supposed to react. He didn't understand why she had done that, she should've been glad he didn't know her, and just walk away.

''Well … Ok, now I know I will talk to her,'' he said, and was surprised by the anger in his voice. Monica wanted to say something, but Alan started first.

''You do that – let the girl feel how you feel about it,'' he said and he smiled to Jason. Jason just nodded and walked out of the room. He was going to find her, and then he would tell her how he felt about her conning him.

Sam didn't know what to do with her day. Her mother was trying to get her out of the lake house, but she didn't want to go away. She was looking in the paper for an apartment she could afford, but she hadn't found anything she liked – or she could afford. She threw the paper through the room, frustrated, just as Alexis walked in. She picked up the paper and looked at Sam in surprise.

''What is going on with you?'' she asked, as she walked over to Sam. ''You have been acting like this for days now.''

''I know – and I'm sorry,'' she replied, and she felt tears filling her eyes again. ''I don't know what's wrong with me.''

''It's Jason, isn't it?'' Alexis asked her and she looked up at her. ''I thought it was. When I saw him bringing you home, I saw something was wrong. What is it?''

''Jason – I already told you he lost his memory again, Alexis, what more can there be wrong?'' Sam asked angrily. She immediately felt guilty. ''I'm sorry I snapped at you.''

''I – I don't understand why you are so worried about Jason – he broke up with you almost a year ago,'' Alexis said confused, and Sam felt the anger come back again.

''You think .. that makes a difference? I love Jason, Alexis, and you know that. YOU were the one that pushed him away from me!'' she yelled, and Alexis was speechless. ''You said his life was too dangerous – I just knew you! I just found out you were my mother, and you took over my life right away.''

''Sam I did that to help you,'' Alexis said, and she sounded like she thought she did the right thing. That made Sam even angrier, and she stood up, grabbed the paper Alexis was still holding and ripping it out of her hands.

''You THOUGHT you were helping me. The only thing you did was make my life MISERABLE!'' she yelled, and she ran out of the house. She knew she was acting like a little child, but she didn't care. She couldn't stand her mother, and she wanted her to know that.

She had walked for 20 minutes when she heard something behind her and her heart started racing. She looked around, but she didn't see anything.

''Who's there?'' she called out, and she tried to keep her voice steady, but it wasn't. she was shaking all over, and she turned around to walk back to the lake house. She wasn't that far away.

''Sam,'' she heard a familiar voice, and she sighed in relief. It was Jason. ''I'm sorry I scared you.'' She reacted by shaking her head repeatedly, and he just waited.

''It's ok,'' she finally said, and he nodded. ''I'm glad it's you.''

''Why?'' he asked her, and she heard something in his voice. She couldn't really place it – he always had been good in hiding his feelings.

''Because I – I thought it was Manny,'' she said softly, still trying to figure out what was wrong.

''Manny?'' he asked frowning, and she nodded.

''The guy in the park the other day,'' she replied, and he nodded. ''Jason what's wrong?''

''You are,'' he said, and now she could hear the anger in his voice, and she raised her eyebrows and then narrowed her eyes.

''What did I do?'' she asked him, her voice not much more than a whisper. She didn't understand why he would be angry at her – he didn't even remember her, and it was killing her.

''You – I talked to my father, and he told me what you planned on doing before I broke up with you,'' he said, and she could hear disgust in his voice. He was disgusted with her about something she did?

''What? What did he say I was planning?'' he voice was still barely over a whisper, and he laughed hollow.

''Like you don't know. He told me about you conning me – you wanted to steal my money and run away,'' he said, and he took a step closer.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

''He told me about you conning me – you wanted to steal all my money and run away,'' he said, and when he couldn't see her reaction, he took a step closer. She was just wiping away a tear and he felt a little guilty – but she was playing him.

''Jason, I didn't con you,'' she said softly, and he had to take another step closer to hear what she said. ''I didn't con you – I swear.''

''Your word doesn't mean anything to me. Prove it,'' he said, and she shook her head. ''You can't, can you?''

''No – Jason I can't. but I can explain what happened when we broke up,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''Well then – Explain. And please – don't leave anything out, I want to hear all the details.'' He said sarcastically. She took a deep breath before she started.

''When we were together we were pretty close ….'' That's all he heard. Her voice started to fade, and he saw this flash.

_Memory:_

_He was standing on a terrace. He saw her walking across the room – she was headed towards him. _

_He smiled, he felt this warm feeling – he loved her with all his heart. He was just thinking how beautiful she looked tonight, when she made it to the terrace. She stopped in her tracks just outside, and he lifted his arms. _

_It made her smile, although she was smiling the whole time she walked over to him, and he smiled back at her, gesturing her to come to him – to come in his arms._

_She did, she walked over but she kept walking faster and faster until she crashed into him, and he lifted her. he began spinning around. At some point he changed direction and spun the other way around. _

_Suddenly he felt her body go weak, and she slumped into him. Panic overcame him, and he put her down, but she didn't react – she was unconscious. He felt something warm against his hand, and he looked at it while he was holding her, and he saw blood – she was shot!_

_End of memory._

''…Jason? Are you ok?'' he heard her say, and he nodded, even though he didn't feel ok. ''Jason what just happened? Did you remember something?'' he nodded again, knowing that if she knew him, she would see there was something wrong.

''I remembered you getting shot,'' he said, and she nodded. ''You were just telling me about us being close, and I don't know what else you said but I got the memory, I didn't even hear you talk.''

'' I don't know how that kind of thing goes, but it's good right – that you had a memory?''

''Yes, it is – I only wish it would have been another one,'' he said, and he sat down on the bench. She sat down next to him, and he looked at her. ''I felt so helpless, and I don't know – guilty, for something. I don't know what..'' she went through her hair with one hand and put the other on her chest. He looked at her – he was so confused about all of this, he didn't know what to do or what to say to her.

''Jason..'' she said, but he interrupted her, and she looked at him while he talked.

''I know – something about my work being dangerous, I just don't know why. Can you tell me?'' he asked her, and he looked so desperate.

''I – I don't know, Jason, maybe you need to remember that on your own,'' she said, but he shook his head.

''No, tell me, I need to know this,'' he said. ''That guy, the other day in the park – did he have something to do with it?''

''Why do you ask?''

''I just have a feeling he had something to do with all this – the reason maybe even we broke up.''

''Yes, he was part of the reason we broke up. He shot me in the back – you are an enforcer to Sonny Corinthos,'' she explained to him, and he looked shocked.

''I'm what? That's crazy! I would never do something like that,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I know, you – Jason Quartermaine would never do something like that. But after your accident you changed. You changed your name to Jason Morgan, and you began working for Sonny – because he was there for you when you needed someone the most,'' she told him what he had told her a couple of years ago. He nodded, now he understood, and he thanked her.

''I really didn't think I would do something like that. I wanted to be a doctor, you know?'' he said to her, and she nodded.

''Yes, I know, your mother told me that when we were still together,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Did you and my mother – were you close?'' he asked her, and she nodded.

''Yeah, we were pretty close – I think. But after we broke up I didn't see her anymore, and I didn't know what to say to her when I did see her,'' she said, and she shook her head.

''I can understand that. I guess my father believed you conned me,'' he said smiling, and she knew he didn't believe his father anymore about this.

''What – what changed your mind?'' she asked him softly.

''You did. You know – I knew nobody could play a part so well, not even you,'' he said, and she just kept looking at him. ''This was something I knew from the start. I know I once loved you, and I still feel something for you, but it's different.''

''I know it is,'' she replied, and he nodded. ''We are older now, you know?''

''Yeah – that's probably it,'' he said, and she nodded. She didn't know what to say anymore, and neither did he, so they just stared at each other for a while.

''I guess I should be going home,'' Sam said softly. She began walking away when Jason called her back.

''Sam, wait..'' he began, and she stopped, and turned around slowly. ''I want to remember more – can I still call you?''

''Of course, Jason – you can always call me,'' she said, and he nodded. Then – to her surprise, he walked over to her, and hugged her. she felt tears fill her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. It felt so good, even if he didn't know her.

''Sam, I want to thank you. Even after I accused you of conning me you stayed here to help me, to explain,'' he said, and she nodded against his chest. ''You know, this feels so good, so normal. Familiar.'' And again she nodded against his chest. He let go of her, and she took a step back, and brushed away the tears on her face.

''I'll see you,'' she said, and she walked away.

Jason stood there, waiting and watching her until she was out of sight. He did mean what he said – the hug, it seemed so normal, so familiar, and he realized he didn't want to let her go, but he had to. He walked back home, and went to bed thinking about Sam. He would call her, really soon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

''Sam,'' Jason said through the phone, and Sam sighed of relief. He called her, just like he said.

''Jason – how are you?'' she asked, wondering when they would see each other again. It had been a week since last time she had seen him, and she missed him.

''I'm good – you?'' he asked the same question, she knew he didn't know what to say really.

''Fine , thanks. Did – did you remember anything?'' she asked him, really not sure what to expect.

''Well yeah – that's why I called. Can we meet somewhere?'' he asked, and she felt her heart jump.

''Sure! Of course, where do you want to meet? Kelly's?''

''Yeah, that sounds fine. I can be there in half an hour,'' he said, and they agreed to meet in half an hour.

----

Sam sat down opposite of Jason, and gazed at him. He looked good, and she smiled at him.

''So, what did you remember?'' she asked, and he laughed at her tone. She was anxious to know what he remembered, but she loved to see him laughing.

''It's – ok I think this is going to be really hard for you,'' he said, and she looked surprised. ''I remembered holding your baby.'' When he said that, her eyes filled with tears, and she shook her head.

''Ok, well that's good right,'' she said softly, with a lump in her throat. She knew this was going to be hard, but she also knew Jason – he would want to tell her what he remembered.

''Yeah I guess so. I remember holding her – she was so small. I also remember that that's the moment I realized I loved you. When I held her, I was thinking of how I could tell you – I knew it would break you, you would break when I told you.''

''I almost did – but you were there to help me,'' she said, and she wiped away a tear that had escaped. ''You helped me through the most difficult time in my life, and I want to do the same for you. I know this must be hard for you.'' He nodded when she said that, and she looked at him – she saw him a bit blurry.

''Sam – I'm sorry I made you cry,'' he said, and she shook her head.

''No, this is – this is good for you, I mean, you need to remember, and that's something that made an impact on you.''

''Why?''

''You – the baby wasn't yours, it was Sonny's – she was Sonny's baby girl, but Sonny got back with his wife Carly, and you offered to help me take care of my little girl.''

''I see – I – I am really glad I met you the other day, in the park. If I hadn't, maybe I would not even remember all this. I guess you have been a great part of my life.'' Sam didn't know what to say to that. She had liked to think she was, and she hoped she could be again, but she didn't want to say it.

''I – I guess so,'' she finally said after a while, and he looked up at her. When he smiled, she couldn't ignore the jumping of her heart – and smiled back.

''Listen, I have another appointment – I'm sorry but I have to go now. You – do you still want me to call you when I remember something?''

''Yes, of course. I want to help you in every way I can,'' Sam replied, and he rose from the chair. She did the same and they held gazes for a while.

''I want to ask you one question,'' he said, and she nodded. ''Do you want to show me your daughters grave?'' she took a deep breath, and nodded again.

''Yes, if you want to – and when you want to I will come with you,'' she said, and he thanked her and walked away. She sat down again, feeling emotional at best. He remembered her little girl – remembered holding her, and she was glad he did remember something, it was just hard to hear it again.

''Sam? Are you and Jason back together?'' she heard Carly say from behind her, and she turned around.

''Why do you ask?''

''I saw you two together just now. Why hasn't he called?''

''What do you mean?''

''Well last time I spoke with him was before he had to go out of town for business.''

''Yeah. Carly sit down,'' Sam said, and Carly did. Sam told Carly all about Jason and his memory loss, and she looked at Sam with wide eyes.

''So he does remember his Quartermaine side, but not his Morgan side?''

''No, he only remembers the true Jason Quartermaine – some memories came back the last couple of weeks,'' Sam began to tell Carly everything.

* * *

''So he wants to get back with you?'' Carly asked Sam, and Sam shook her head. Tears began to fall again, and Carly looked at her in confusion. ''Why are you crying now?''

''I don't know, it doesn't make sense because he is so sweet to me, and he wants to get to know me again, but its hard, you know?'' she said, and Carly nodded. She could understand that, but she also knew now Sam loved Jason more than anything in the world.

''Ok, well you will help him get his memory back right?'' she said to Sam, and Sam nodded.

''Yes, that is what I am going to do,'' she said, and smiled at Carly. ''Thank you so much!''

Just as she was planning on leaving Kelly's, her phone rang. She walked outside while picking it up, and she was a bit surprised to hear Jason's voice.

''Sam, I need to tell you something,'' he said when she picked up.

''What is it? Did something happen?''

''No, look – there is this treatment and it will help me get my memory back, and I want to talk to you about it. Can you meet me in the park?''

''Sure, I'll be right there, I have to go to the lake house to grab something and I will be there as soon as I can ok?''

''Ok.'' They hung up, and Sam went to her car.

There was a treatment that could help him get his memory back, and he called her? Why didn't he just do the treatment? She would be glad if he did.

She arrived at the lake house five minutes later and she grabbed her coat. She had forgotten it when she went to Kelly's, but that didn't matter because she was inside. Now she would be outside and it was cold. She walked over to the park where they had met several times and she walked fast. She didn't want to keep him waiting too long, and when she saw him she had the urge of jumping in his arms.

''I'm glad you're here,'' Jason said, and he started telling her about the treatment.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

''So, you are telling me Robin called you with this? It wasn't Alan who told you this?'' Sam said, and Jason nodded. She sighed, she didn't know what to think of the treatment.

The treatment would help Jason regain his memory by some kind of drug that would be pumped into his system. If it didn't work, they didn't know what the side effects were, and they didn't know how long it was going to take.

They did know some of the side effects when it was in his system – he would endure so much pain, and she didn't want him to go through that, but she knew that if he didn't do this, maybe he would not remember at all.

''What do you say, Sam?'' he asked her. ''Should I do it?''

''I don't know, Jason. I know you, or who you used to be, but I don't know what you think about this,'' she replied. ''I want you to remember. I really do, but I don't want you to get hurt because of that drug.''

''I know you don't. But lets not think about that. Would you like it if I returned to Jason Morgan? I mean, you were the only one that fell in love with that guy.''

''Yes, I would like it if I had the Jason back I fell in love with,'' she said, but still thinking how she was going to say all of this. ''But you are just the same, don't you see that?''

''No, I really don't,'' Jason replied, ''my family says I changed a whole lot when I had that accident, but I don't care what they want. Somehow, I care what you want, and that is a sign, right?'' she smiled up at him. They were still sitting on a bench in the park, and she loved this time with him, even if it was about the treatment.

''Listen, I love you, and I don't want you hurt. But if you decide to do that treatment, I will be right behind you. And if you don't, I will be there just the same,'' she said to him, and he smiled at her. He was so handsome when he smiled, Sam thought, and she shook her head. She had to get that out of her head for the time being, because she didn't want to push her luck. She was alreay glad he told her about this.

''Ok. You know what? I'll do the treatment. But I want you with me,'' he said, and he touched her cheek. She leaned against it, and he smiled at her.

Suddenly the air between them changed, and she saw the look in his eyes change. He leaned towards her, and he kissed her softly. It was a gentle and slow kiss, nothing more. And she loved it. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and ran through his hair with her hands, and he pulled her closer to him.

''I'll be with you no matter what,'' she whispered when he broke the kiss, and she closed her eyes, not wanting to cry, not now.

''Thank you,'' he said softly. ''I'm am sorry, but I have to go now.'' She nodded, she knew he had to go.

''Ok, I will see you – call me, ok? When you decide to go in,'' she said, and he nodded. He gave her one last kiss and walked away.

Sam sat there for a while, and then decided to go to the docks to clear her head by the water.

* * *

Jason walked over to Robin – he had arrived in the hospital a couple of minutes before and he wanted to talk to Robin. He had her paged, and she came right away.

''Robin,'' he said, and she nodded a greet and he continued. ''I want to do that treatment.''

''Ok, good, I will set it up,'' Robin said with a smile.

* * *

Sam said on the bench at the docks when she heard a little girl scream. It was a scream for joy, and she smiled. But soon the little girl ran off the stairs and towards the water, and Sam jumped up and wrapped her arms around the little girls waist.

''Whoa, be careful here ok?'' she said to the little girl, who looked at her. She must be about 4 years old.

''Mommy!'' she yelled, and she heard a woman call out to her child. The little girl looked at Sam, who could see the panic in her eyes. She tried to calm her.

''You don't have to be afraid of me, I just wanted to keep you from falling in the water,'' Sam said to the little girl, and now she smiled at her. Sam smiled back, and she let go of the little girl. She didn't move, she just stood there with the little girl and waited.

''O there you are, you scared me, baby,'' a woman said when she saw the little girl. ''Thank you, for keeping her here.''

''It's ok. She was about to run in the water,'' Sam said with a smile, and the woman smiled back.

''I'm just glad she didn't. I'm Karen,'' she said, and held out her hand. Sam took it and shook it.

''I'm Sam,'' she said, and after that she kneeled in front of the little girl. ''And what's your name?'' The little girl looked at her mother, to see if she could tell this stranger, and Sam smiled. Her mother nodded, and the little girl looked back.

''My name is Lila,'' the little girl said, and the air was knocked out of Sam when she -heard her name.

* * *

''Ok, everything is set,'' Robin said, and Jason nodded. He wondered if she had known he would come back and do the treatment, and one look at her said that she did.

''Ok, let me call Sam before I go in ok,'' he said, and Robin nodded.

He walked out of the hospital, he didn't want to call her while inside of it. He hated hospitals, that much he knew.

''This is Sam, but I'm not here…'' he closed his phone when he got voicemail, and tried again, but again it jumped right to voicemail. He wondered where she could be, why she didn't pick up her phone, but he needed to go in. he couldn't wait any longer.

He walked back in and looked for Robin, who he found in a room with Patrick. They were talking about something, but he knocked on the door and they stopped right away.

''Jason, we have to start,'' Patrick said, and Jason nodded. He wanted Sam here, but he couldn't reach her. He told Robin that.

''Jason – I will call Sam later ok? You focus on this treatment,'' she said, and he nodded gratefully. He was glad Robin was so helpful about Sam.

''Ok, I will be outside while you change,'' she said, and he nodded.

He changed, got in the bed and Robin walked back in. She prepared him for the treatment, inserting a needle for the IV and then Patrick walked in with the drug. It was just like water, and he looked at it.

''Ok, you will sleep when this begins to work, but I don't know what will happen after that,'' Robin said again, and Jason nodded. He knew what she knew and didn't know.

''Lets get this over with,'' he said, and Patrick and Robin got to work.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam sat there, in Kelly's, looking at the girl. She was pretty, with her dark hair and her dark eyes, and all she could think of was her own Lila. The little girl had asked her mother if she could treat Sam something to drink, and Karen had agreed. Karen had to go to the bathroom, leaving Sam alone with Lila.

''So, Lila, when did you guys get in Port Charles?'' Sam asked the girl, not knowing what to ask a little girl. She was a mother herself, but never got to raise her own baby, and she never really got a chance at motherhood after that.

''We got here yesterday,'' Lila answered with a grin, and Sam smiled at her. ''I love my new home, its big!''

''It is? That's good, right? Then you and your mother have enough space. Where is your father?'' She asked, and the little girl frowned, thinking about that. It wasn't Lila who answered that last question; it was Karen who had just returned.

''He passed away a couple of days before we finalized the adoption,'' she said, and she looked at Lila.

''She's adopted?'' Sam asked, and then she gave a good look between mother and daughter. Now that Karen had said it, she didn't look at all like her.

''Yes, I can't have children of my own, and my husband and I had been waiting for an opportunity like this. Lila is a miracle,'' Karen explained. Sam looked back at Lila, who was drinking her soda, and smiled.

''I can understand that,'' she said softly, and she felt Karen looking at her.

''Do you have any children?'' Karen asked, and Sam shook her head.

''No, I don't,'' Sam now whispered, and she felt a lump in her throat. She thought about her little girl, and seeing this Lila was not making it easier. She was all she had imagined her baby would look like when she was her age, and she couldn't help it.

''I'm sorry,'' Karen said, seeing tears forming in Sam's eyes. Sam looked at Karen.

''I lost my baby girl when she was born,'' Sam said, and Karen nodded. ''She would have been Lila's age – this is really weird, I wanted to call my baby girl Lila too.''

''Oh – we didn't name her. Her name was already on the birth certificate,'' Karen said, and Sam looked at her in surprise. ''They said her parents had named her Lila, and I didn't want to change.''

''Wow – that is so weird,'' Sam whispered to herself, and she looked back at Lila. This girl – she could have been her daughter, if her daughter didn't die. She looked up at Mike, who was looking at her. He was concerned by the look on her face and she smiled at him.

''I need to make a phone call, I'll be right back,'' she told Karen, and she walked outside. She reached for her phone and got it out of her pocket and saw her battery was dead. She cursed – why didn't she recharge it when she got home last night.

''Mike,'' she said when she walked back in the diner, ''can I use the phone here? My battery is dead and I need to call Jason.'' Mike nodded and handed her the phone.

She dialed Jason's number, and waited for him to pick up. He didn't, and she panicked. He never let his phone ring this long. She looked at Mike, and she tried to call him again. Again – he didn't pick up his phone. She decided to go over to the penthouse.

* * *

When she arrived at the penthouse she knocked on the door. She waited but there was no answer.

''Damn it,'' she said to herself, and she turned around. She had to find him. Maybe he did go to the hospital already to talk to Robin about the treatment.

* * *

She arrived at the hospital and asked the nurse where Robin was.

''I'll page her, if you want,'' the nurse said, and Sam nodded. She needed to know if Jason was here, and she sat down in the waiting area after telling the nurse where she was.

She waited for some time before Robin came around the corner. When she saw Sam she began walking faster.

''Sam, Jason asked me to call you but you didn't pick up your phone,'' Robin said, and Sam nodded.

''My battery was dead and I called Jason from Kelly's. He didn't pick… wait, is Jason here?'' Sam asked, suddenly hearing what Robin had said.

''Yes, he started the treatment, and asked me to call you and ask you to come over here,'' Robin explained as she took Sam by the arm and practically dragged her with her. Sam only noticed where they were going when she saw Jason – laying in that hospital bed. He was trying to get out of bed, and she looked at Robin.

''Go in, Sam, help him get through this,'' Robin said, before walking away. Sam went in the room and cleared her throat, and Jason looked up. She could see the pain in his face, and she walked over to him. He looked at her, and saw she wanted to say something and he laid back down. There was something in him – something different but all the same.

''Jason,'' she just said, and he looked back at her again.

''I don't remember anything yet, Sam,'' he said, and he closed his eyes again.

''I'm sorry I wasn't here for you,'' she whispered, and she heard his breathing become even. He had fallen back asleep.

* * *

She had been sitting in this room for hours now, and suddenly Jason began moving. He was having a nightmare, and she walked over to him to calm him down.

''Jason, calm down, ok,'' she said, and she stroked his forehead with her thumb. She kept repeating for him to calm down.

''Sam,'' Jason said, and he opened his eyes. He looked at her with dull eyes, and she looked back at him. ''Sam this isn't working.''

''I know – but it will,'' she replied, and he nodded. Robin walked in the room, and she examined Jason.

''Jason, we have to stop this now,'' she said. ''It isn't working at this moment, but we have to do this treatment again when you are up to it.''

''Why isn't it working?'' Sam asked, and Robin looked at her and she could see she had no answer either.

* * *

''I'll make sure you are ok to leave, but you have to have someone with you until you want to come back,'' Robin said, and Jason nodded. He felt better now, the drug was stopped and he didn't feel like his head was going to explode anymore.

''Thank you Robin,'' he said, and he looked at Sam. ''Do you want to stay with me until I go back?'' he asked her, and she nodded with a smile.

''Always,'' she said. ''And I will be here when you go back in.''


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

2 weeks later.

Sam had moved into the penthouse to help Jason regain his strength. He had been weakened by the treatment, and he was having regular headaches the first week.

The second week was better, and the headaches seemed to come less often.

''Jason, I'm going to look at that apartment I was telling you about,'' Sam said, and Jason looked at her.

''Are you sure?'' Jason asked her, and she looked at him. What did he mean by that? ''I mean you have been feeling a little under the weather since last week,'' he said, and she nodded.

''Yeah, but Jason – I need this for me, I can't stay here forever,'' she said, but she didn't want to say it. She wanted to stay here forever. ''You remember me telling you about that little girl?''

''Yeah – Lila,'' Jason said, and he thought about that conversation with Sam.

_Flashback:_

''_Jason I met this little girl a couple of days ago,'' Sam suddenly said, and Jason looked at her. She seemed to be far away in thought, and she looked sad._

''_A little girl huh?'' he asked her, and she nodded and began telling him about her._

''_Yeah – she was this little girl, four years old,'' she said, and smiled at the thought of the girl. ''She had brown hair and eyes.''_

''_What?'' Jason softly said, seeing the connection between her own little girl. Now he knew why she looked so sad. He remembered her telling him about her little girl she lost, and he felt her pain as if it were his._

''_Yeah – I thought the same. When I first saw her she was running towards the water and later she told me she loved the water. Jason – her name…'' her voice faded, and he waited patiently for Sam to continue. ''Jason her name was Lila.'' _

''_Oh god, Sam,'' he said, and he wrapped his arms around her as she cried._

_End of flashback._

''Her mother asked me to meet her in Kelly's today,'' Sam said, and he could hear the surprise in her voice.

''Are you going?'' he asked her, knowing the answer already. She would go, even if it was only to see that little girl.

''I don't know,'' she said, and he looked at her. He saw tears in her eyes, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

''Go. You want to see that girl again, so just go,'' he said, and she looked at him with a smile.

''You know what I want huh,'' she said, and he laughed. ''I love you.'' She didn't mean to blurt it out, and he looked at her. He leaned forward, and his lips touched hers. She closed her eyes, and kissed him back.

Their tongues were fighting for control, and she moaned when she lost her battle. She didn't mind, she loved it when Jason took control.

''Jason,'' she moaned. ''We can't do this right now.''

''Why not?'' Jason asked, and he kissed her neck. She sighed.

''I have to look at that apartment, and have to…'' her voice faded when he softly took her earlobe with his teeth and kissed it after. ''I have to go meet Karen.''

''I know – I know. Sorry,'' he said while stopping and taking a step back. He wanted her so bad, but he knew he had to wait. She was stressed out as it was about this meeting with the woman, and he didn't make it any better.

''Jason – I'm sorry,'' she said when she saw the look on his face. He shook his head.

''No – don't be. Listen I have an appointment later today, with Robin,'' he said and she looked up at him.

''You want me to come with you?'' she asked him, and he nodded.

''If you want to, I would like that,'' he said, and she smiled and nodded.

''I don't think it's going to take long,'' she said, referring to checking out the apartment and seeing Karen. He let go of her completely, and he looked her in the eyes.

''I will wait here for you ok?'' he said, and she nodded. She smiled one last time and got out of the penthouse, grabbing her coat on her way out.

He looked at her while she walked away, and he knew there was something different about her. He just couldn't say what it was.

He thought about the little girl she lost – he knew only what she told him, and it wasn't much. He wanted to remember so bad. He had decided to do the treatment again a week ago, but Robin had said he had to wait a little more. He did that, and now he had made an appointment with Robin again, feeling better than before. He decided to take a shower to cool down. He walked upstairs and jumped in the shower, feeling the cold – and later the warm water running over him.

* * *

''Sam, glad you could make it,'' Karen said, and smiled at Sam. Lila wasn't here, and Sam looked at Karen with a smile. ''I dropped Lila off at her uncle.''

''Ok – why did you want to meet me?'' Sam asked, getting right to the point. She liked Karen, but she was still surprised she had called to meet her.

''I have to tell you something, and I think you're not going to like it,'' Karen said, and Sam frowned while sitting down.

''Tell me,'' she said, after ordering a drink. She looked at Karen, who was very uncomfortable all of a sudden. Now Sam was getting worried about what it could be, and she looked at the woman and waited for her to tell what was going on.

''You see – when I adopted Lila, I knew where she was from and what happened before she was in the program,'' Karen began, and Sam's heart began to pound. ''Her mother didn't want her – that was told. But before I got Lila, I checked some things out.''

''Like what?'' Sam asked softly, afraid of what the answer might be.

''I looked up some information about her mother – I know I shouldn't, but since I am a P.I I couldn't help myself,'' Karen told her, and stopped when she saw the tears in Sam's eyes. She knew this had to be hard for her to hear. ''I couldn't find much, which only made me look harder, but I had to give up when Lila became sick.''

''She is sick?'' Sam asked her, her voice not more than a whisper.

''No – not anymore. Sam, I found something on Port Charles, where Lila's mother was living at the time of birth, and I began…'' her voice faded, as she saw Sam realized what she was saying. Her breathing became shallow, and before she knew it Mike was next to her to hold her up.

''Are you telling me – God, are you telling me that your Lila… Is my Lila?'' Sam asked between her deep breaths, and she saw Karen nod before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jason picked up his phone as it rang.

''Jason,'' he said, and he heard commotion in the background.

''Jason, this is Mike from Kelly's,'' he heard, and he thought about Sam.

''Is something wrong? Is Sam ok?'' he asked, suddenly worried.

''Sam is dealing, but she needs you here, Jason. Come here as soon as you can,'' Mike said, and they said their goodbyes and see you soon's, and he hung up. He rushed to get his jacket and keys, and he rushed to Kelly's.

When he arrived there, he looked at Sam, who was pale. He walked over to her and she looked at him with teary eyes.

''Sam,'' he said, and she jumped in his arms and broke down. He held her, and he looked at Karen. She shook her head, with tears in her eyes herself.

''Jason – Lila…'' Sam said softly, and her knew what was going on before she said it. ''She is my daughter.'' He closed his eyes for a second and looked at Karen again, who nodded this time. It was true. The little girl was her daughter.

''You have some explaining to do, woman,'' he said, with anger in his voice. Karen looked at him with some fear in her eyes, but he saw she was used to this sort of situations. Angry men and crying women.

''Jason, don't be like this,'' Sam said between sobs. Jason looked at her and saw she was wiping away her tears as she looked at Karen. Karen nodded and began explaining. She told the story again.

''I couldn't have children of my own, and I adopted Lila. Before I got her in my home, I didn't really know everything – they said her parents couldn't take care of her,'' she began, and everyone's attention was on her. ''I am a P.I, and I decided to search for some things – because I didn't really believe that. They didn't convince me with that, but when I got her, I had to stop looking for some time. When she was a little older I continued my search and I found out some information on the parents. They were not together, and the mother had been told her baby had died. I found her obituary. It didn't make any sense, because I had her birth certificate.''

''What did you do? Why did it took you so long?'' Jason asked her, and she looked at him.

''Lila became sick. She needed a heart transplant and it took long before she got better. I had to stop my search. When she was all better I continued again and I found out the mother lived in Port Charles when Lila was born, and that Lila was born there too. I made arrangements to come here and here I am. I was looking for her mother when she ran into Sam the other day at the piers.''

''Did you find out who did this?'' Jason asked her, and she nodded.

''Yes – some of my contacts were here before I was, and they found out who did this to you,'' she said, and she looked at Sam. ''I found out you were having an affair with that mob boss Sonny Corinthos.''

''What – tell us who did this, woman,'' Jason said angry.

''That's what I am trying to do, you idiot,'' Karen said, now getting angry herself. Jason shot her a look, but Sam laid her hand on his arm and he looked at her. ''Thanks, Sam. I found out about the affair, and I looked in to this man. He is Lila's father, after all, and I wanted some information about him so I did a check. Sam – I'm sorry to say this but Sonny took your little girl from you.''

''No…'' Sam whispered, and she broke down again. ''No he didn't.''

''Sam, I'm not lying to you.''

''I know. God – Jason I told you!'' she said, now angry. Still the tears were rolling down her cheeks, but now she was angry. Jason looked at her in confusion – he didn't remember anything about her telling him…

''Sam, you know-''

''Yes, I know,'' she whispered, caressing his cheek. He sighed of relief, and he looked at Karen again.

''How do we know for sure you're not making this up?'' he said, and Karen shrugged.

''Listen, if you want I can bring over the dossier I have on this. I kept it because it was personal. But you can also do a DNA test to be sure.''

''We'll do both,'' Jason and Sam both said, and they smiled. Even if the situation was hard, they could smile, and Karen was glad to see that.

''Where is she now?'' he asked Karen, and she looked at him and told him she was with her uncle.

''I want to do that DNA test as soon as possible,'' Sam said, and Karen nodded.

''I can pick her up now and we can go to the hospital if you want,'' she said, and Sam and Jason nodded right away. Jason thought about his appointment with Robin, and he slapped himself on the head.

''I have to be there soon too,'' he said, and Sam looked at him in shock.

''I totally forgot that,'' she said, and he nodded in understanding. He vowed to make that Sonny person pay for what he did to Sam and his own daughter.

''Karen, did Lila know she was adopted?'' Sam asked Karen, thinking about the first day they met, when Karen had told her she was adopted with Lila right there with them.

''Yes, she knows,'' Karen said, and smiled at Sam.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and had to wait for Karen and Lila. Sam was still a bit in shock, but she tried to be strong for her little girl.

''Jason! You finally came!'' they heard Robin yell, and they turned around. He sighed, and looked at Sam who nodded. He walked over to Robin and told her in short what had happened, and she looked at Sam who was trying to be strong still.

''Oh, god Jason, this must be really hard on you two,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Yeah, I don't remember anything yet but I was wondering when I could start the treatment again. I will have to wait now, though,'' he said, but he heard Sam protest.

''No, Jason you have to do this,'' she said. ''I want you to remember our little girl.''

''Yeah but-''

''No, please Jason, when we did the test, you will start,'' she said, and looked at Robin for help.

''Maybe it's better if you did,'' she said softly, and Sam nodded. Jason didn't know what to do, and he nodded. He wanted to remember everything, and he wanted to be there for Sam the same time.

''Ok, I'll do it,'' he said, and Robin smiled at both him and Sam when they saw Karen walk around the corner with Lila on her hip.

''Ok, let's get this started,'' she said when she arrived in their corner.

The test was done, and Jason had to go in another room and start his treatment. Karen and Lila stayed for a while longer, and Lila looked at Jason.

''You look funny,'' she said, and he smiled at her. He was in a hospital gown, and he hated these things.

''Why thank you,'' he said to the little girl, who started to laugh at his tone of voice.

Soon after that Karen left with Lila leaving Sam alone with Jason. She looked at him while he was sleeping, and somehow she fell asleep too, dreaming about her little girl.

* * *

She woke up from a constant beeping, and suddenly there was all kind of commotion in the room. Jason's heart had stopped, and they were trying to get him back. She panicked – this couldn't be happening. She was taken out of the room and was told she had to wait outside.

It felt like hours before Robin emerged out of the room. She looked at Sam apologetic, and Sam didn't know what to say.

''Sam – I am so sorry, but Jason slipped into a coma after we brought him back,'' she said, and the world around Sam fell apart at those words.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam had been in the hospital more than she had been home, but she didn't care. She was tired but she didn't want to go to sleep. It had been two days since Jason slipped in a coma, and Robin wasn't optimistic, and it frustrated Sam. Today they would get the results of the DNA test, which had been rushed and checked by Robin to make sure it was accurate. She was nervous, she didn't know what to think. She knew in her heart it was her little girl, and she wanted to know for sure. She had tried not to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help it.

''Today we will get the results, Jason,'' she said to Jason, and she wished he could react. She missed him, and she wanted to hold him. She held his hand instead, but she wasn't content with it. She looked around the room, and she decided to lay down with him. She gently crawled in the bed, careful not to hurt Jason, and she sighed in contentment when she was next to him.

* * *

''Sam,'' she heard someone whisper, and she opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep soon after she had laid her head on Jason's chest, and she got up from the bed when she saw Robin with his chart in her hand.

''Sorry,'' Sam said, and she stood, only to fall back on the bed. She sighed, trying to get the nausea under control, and she slowly got up again to sit on the chair.

''Sam, what's wrong?'' Robin asked, concerned for Sam. She had been in the hospital nonstop, and she looked like she was going to pass out soon.

''Nothing, just tired,'' Sam replied, and she looked at the chart. ''You need to examine him?''

''Yes, and after that I am going to go get the test results for you,'' Robin replied, and she told Sam to go get something to drink while she examined Jason.

Sam walked without knowing where she went, when she bumped into Karen.

''I'm sorry,'' she said again, and she closed her eyes for a second.

''It's ok,'' Karen replied, and Sam saw she was holding Lila. She looked at the little girl, who looked at her with big eyes. Tears formed in Sam's eyes, and she looked away.

''Is everything ok with you Sam?'' Karen asked her when she saw how pale Sam was. Sam nodded, then shook her head and started crying.

''No – I have a daughter I thought had died, and the man I love is in a coma! What do you think?'' she yelled suddenly, and she felt guilty right away. Lila didn't even flinch, and neither did Karen.

''It's going to be ok, Sammy,'' Lila said, making Sam to cry even harder. ''Don't cry.'' She held out her arms and Sam looked up at her, and then to Karen. She held out her arms and took Lila in her arms, hugging her tightly.

''I'm so sorry baby,'' she whispered in her hair, but she didn't even know for what.

A couple of minutes later she calmed down, and Robin walked out of Jason's room. She walked over to Sam and Karen and Lila, and took a deep breath.

''Ok, Jason is still the same, and I don't know if he is going to wake up soon,'' Robin said. ''I am sorry Sam.'' Sam shook her head, wiping away her tears with her free hand. She was still carrying Lila, and she loved to hold her. Robin called Patrick over with the results of the test, and he came right away. Sam needed to sit down again, and she walked over to a chair with Lila in her arms and sat down. Patrick, Robin and Karen followed her and Patrick knelt down in front of them.

''Hey, Lila,'' he said to the little girl, who was shy and buried her head in Sam's neck. Patrick smiled at Sam, who looked at him. She was afraid what the results of the test was.

''Ok, now I ran the test a couple of times and I came up with this,'' he began. ''It seems that Lila is yours, Sam.''

''Oh god…'' Sam whispered, tears falling again. She had known it, but now she was a hundred percent sure, and she didn't know how to deal.

''You are my mommie?'' Lila asked confused, and Sam nodded, she didn't know what to say. ''Really? I always wanted to meet my mommie!'' she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and squeezed, like she never wanted to let go.

* * *

''Sam, we need to talk,'' Karen said when Sam walked out of Jason's room. She had been talking to him for the last half hour and told him everything.

Before that she had gone home to take a shower and change her clothes, and she had rushed back to the hospital.

''Yes, we do,'' Sam said, and she looked at Karen, who seemed calm. ''I don't know what I'm going to do.''

''Sam, it's ok, were going to figure it out,'' Karen said when she saw the tears that had formed. ''We will have to be careful, and I really want to stay in Lila's life.''

''Of course!'' Sam exclaimed, and she looked at Karen who seemed to be relieved when she said that. ''I don't want to make this any harder than it already is, but I do want my little girl with me.''

''Yes, I understand, and I told her she is going to stay with her mom, but I didn't know if you wanted me to stay here or not,'' she replied, and Sam nodded.

''We will tell her, ok?'' she said, and they both nodded and walked over to Robin, who was looking out for Lila when Sam and Karen had been talking.

''Mommie!'' Lila screamed, and ran to Sam. Sam smiled – she was so glad she had her daughter back, but she was sad she didn't see the first couple of years of her life. Lila was now 3 years.

''Hey, baby,'' Sam said while lifting her girl in her arms. She looked over at Karen and began telling Lila what was going to happen. ''Lila, do you want to stay with me?''

''I want Karen to stay here, I know I will go home with you,'' Lila said, and Sam was surprised by the acceptance of this little girl.

''Karen is not going anywhere, you can see her whenever you like,'' Sam said with a lump in her throat. Lila nodded and she seemed to be happy with this arrangement, and so was Karen.

''Thank you Sam,'' she said, and a tear rolled over her cheek.

''I know how much you love her, and you have raised her,'' Sam said, and she hugged Karen, with Lila in between them. ''I don't want her to be sad because I didn't want you in her life. That is never going to happen.''


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two weeks later.

Two weeks had past and Sam had decided to show Lila her room at Jason's penthouse. She was still staying there, and Lila loved the room she had been given. She was happy with her, and whenever she went to the hospital to see Jason, Karen would come and babysit Lila.

''Lila, we have to get ready, Karen is due any minute now,'' Sam told Lila, who was playing around in her PJ's.

''Ok mommie,'' she replied, and she walked over to the bathroom with Sam. They did this every morning, and Sam had taken Lila to Jason a couple of times. She had told her about him, and how he was her daddy. She didn't tell her about Sonny.

Sonny had been out of town for a while now, and nobody knew where he went. Sam didn't care, and if she saw him she would strangle him to death.

Once they were ready with their morning rituals there was a knock on the door.

''Just in time,'' Sam said to Lila while tickling her, and Lila laughed. She opened the door to reveal Karen, and she stepped aside to let her in. ''Hey.''

''Hey, you look awful,'' Karen said with one look at Sam. She felt awful, she was sick to her stomach but she tried to hide it.

''Why thank you,'' Sam replied with a smile, and she got ready to go. ''Lila, I will see you soon ok? Tomorrow you can come with me.'' She gave Lila a kiss and hug and left.

* * *

She didn't feel any better when she arrived at the hospital, but she didn't think she would. She had to speak to Robin first before getting to Jason, so she let the nurse page Robin.

''Sam,'' Robin called out, when Sam sat down in the chair in the waiting area. ''What's wrong with you?''

''Ha, you're not the first to say that. I wanted to ask you to tell me,'' she replied, and Robin watched how she sat back and closed her eyes for a minute.

''Ok, come on. I have some time now before I have to do my rounds,'' Robin said, and she took Sam to an examination room.

''I am going to take some blood and will come back at you when I am done with my rounds, and if that doesn't tell us anything I will do some more tests,'' Robin explained while drawing some blood. Sam nodded, and pressed the band-aid on her arm after Robin was done. She slowly got off the table because she didn't feel so good yet, and she walked over to Jason's room. She saw him laying there and she hoped he would wake up soon. She walked in the room and sat down on the bed, careful not to sit on his leg. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

''Hey, Jason,'' she began talking. ''Lila is all settled now, and I haven't been feeling that well lately so I got myself checked out before I got in here. Robin is going to tell me what is going on with me later on.'' She wiped away the tears that rolled over her cheek, and she cursed herself for being so weak. ''I just want you to wake up so you can see how sweet Lila is, how good she is taking all this – knowing I am her mother and you are her father.'' Again, she wiped away the tears on her cheeks, knowing it was no use at all. They would come whether she liked it or not. ''I am praying for you to wake up, so you can be here with us and maybe you even remember some things.'' She couldn't anymore. She had to get out of the room for just a second.

She got up too fast and she sank to the ground, crying over everything that had happened the past couple of weeks. The past couple of months even. She had hoped to get back with Jason – they were planning on it even before he lost his memory and when he told her he didn't know her everything faded away and she felt broken. She wanted to help him, and he had let her, which she was happy for. Her thought were interrupted when someone came in the room and called out her name. she looked up and saw Robin standing there, concerned. Robin held out her hand for Sam to grab and helped her up.

''God, you scared me, I've been calling you for some time now,'' Robin said, and Sam looked at her.

''Sorry,'' she whispered, and Robin nodded. ''You're here to check on Jason?''

''Yes – and to give you the results of the blood test,'' Robin said with a smile. There wasn't anything wrong with her – Robin wouldn't have said that with a smile if it was.

''Ok, you check on Jason first, yeah?'' Sam said, and she walked out of the room and leaned against the wall for support outside.

''Sam,'' Robin said when she came out of the room a couple of minutes ago and Sam looked up. ''Sam I have some good news.''

''What can be good news in this situation?'' Sam asked with tears in her eyes.

''You are pregnant,'' Robin replied, and Sam sank to the ground. She couldn't handle this right now. Not now. ''Are you ok?'' Sam nodded and Robin continued. ''You are approximately 10 weeks pregnant, but I would like to do an ultrasound to be sure.''

''So… that bullet? It didn't scar my uterus?'' Sam asked Robin, and she shrugged.

''We'll have to call dr. Lee to be sure,'' she replied, and Sam nodded. She got up after a couple of minutes.

''How is Jason,'' she asked Robin, and she looked at her and already knew the answer.

''No change, I'm sorry,'' Robin replied. Sam nodded, and followed Robin to dr. Lee's office. ''Do you have a minute Kelly?''

''Yes, of course – Sam,'' dr. Lee said surprised to see Sam there.

''Sam is pregnant, and I want you to make sure she can carry to term,'' Robin said, and she looked at Sam. ''Do you want me to stay or…''

''Yes, please,'' Sam whispered, and Robin nodded.

Sam got in a gown, and laid down on the examination table while dr. Lee made everything ready.

''This is going to be a little cold…'' her voice faded as she squeezed some of the gel on Sam's stomach, and Sam flinched of the cold. She watched dr. Lee as she watched the screen, and she saw the look on face change. From surprise to confusion.

''What is it?'' Sam asked, a little panicked because dr. Lee didn't say anything. She looked at Robin who had a confused look on her face as well as she looked at the screen. Sam also looked at the screen but didn't see anything. ''I don't see anything?''

''No – you don't, but that is a good thing. You see this,'' Robin said, and pointed at a dark spot on the screen, ''this is your baby.''

''Then what is wrong?'' Sam asked again, and dr. Lee finally looked at her.

''When you had your last checkup, I was convinced you wouldn't heal an further. But seeing this, this is clean, there is almost no scarring, so you can carry this baby to term,'' she said, and Sam felt tears in her eyes. ''There should be no problems what so ever.''


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

November. 6 weeks later.

Sam sat next to the bed and thought about the past 6 weeks. She had passed her first trimester and was now 16 weeks pregnant, and she loved it. She wasn't sick to her stomach anymore, and that was the best part of it. Second – she had more energy than in the first trimester.

''Well, Jason, I have to go. I have a party to organize, and you never guess who is going to help me,'' she said. ''Carly is going to help me decorate the penthouse and so is Maxie, so I am pretty sure it's going to be a blast.'' She gave him a kiss, and squeezed his hand. ''I will bring Lila here tomorrow.''

She walked away, and didn't know if he would wake up or not. She wanted him to wake up, not for her, but for their two children.

Last week there was a report on a missing person – it seemed to be Sonny, and he was presumed dead. But Lila was presumed dead and she came back – so Sam didn't really believe he was dead after all. And if he wasn't, he wasn't going to live long.

She had gotten to her car without realizing it, and she got in and drove back to the penthouse. When she arrived there Carly just got there too, so they got up together.

''So – how are you holding up?'' Carly asked her, and she shrugged. ''It can't be easy – not knowing when he is going to wake up and all.''

''No, it's not. But he is going to wake up, I know it,'' Sam said with determination, while looking at Carly. Carly nodded, and so did Sam. She searched for her key, and when she found it she opened the door.

''Mommie!'' Lila greeted her. She and Lila had gotten very close over the last 6 weeks, and she loved to have her in her home. Carly loved Lila too, even though it was her ex-husbands baby with another woman.

''Hey little girl, how was your day?'' Sam asked her baby, and she began rambling on about her day. Sam listened to her daughter with a smile, and then she lifted her and sat down on the couch, with Lila in her lap. She was still telling her about her day, and Sam just kept listening, and she looked at Carly who sat down next to her.

''Lila, have you said hello to your little sister or brother today?'' Carly asked, and Lila suddenly was silent as she looked at her mother. She knew there would be a baby soon, but the look on her face told them she was confused.

''Lila, he or she is still in my belly,'' Sam said, and she saw Lila understood now, and she shook her head.

''Hey baby, how is it there?'' she said after she leaned towards Sam's stomach. She lifted the shirt Sam was wearing and kissed it, and Sam smiled over at Carly, who smiled back.

She and Carly had decided on a truce, but it was much more than that.

''Mommie when is my party?'' Lila suddenly asked, and Sam looked down on her as she had her head on her lap.

''On your birthday,'' Sam replied with a smile, and Lila sighed.

''But that is still very long!'' she whined, and Sam looked at her sternly.

''Yes, we are not going to keep it earlier just because you want to,'' she said, and Lila sighed again. She laid her head back down again and soon fell asleep on Sam's lap.

''You two are adorable,'' Carly said, and Sam smiled at her.

''Yeah, she is sweet, and I am glad to have her back,'' Sam said. ''Now Jason…''

''He will come back to you, Sam,'' Carly said, and Sam nodded. ''Well, why don't you take Lila upstairs and we can begin planning that party of hers.''

Sam did take Lila upstairs for her nap, and went back downstairs after tucking her in.

''Carly, I had an idea…'' Sam began to tell her the idea that she had for the party.

* * *

After working it out, Carly and Sam had decided to do a theme party. Sam knew Lila loved the little mermaid, so she decided to do the party around that. Maxie never showed up to help today, but that didn't matter.

''Mommie,'' she heard Lila call from the top of the stairs, and she ran upstairs to get her daughter. ''I want to go see daddy.''

''We will, soon,'' Sam replied, and she carried her down the stairs. She put her down on her feet when they were down, and Lila walked over to Carly.

''Will you take me now?'' she asked Carly, and both the women laughed at that.

''No baby, I have to get home,'' Carly said, and she rose. She said bye and see you soon and left.

''Can we go now?'' Lila asked again, and Sam sighed and nodded. Lila cheered and ran for her coat. Sam helped her in it and they went to the hospital.

* * *

''Mommie, mommie come soon!'' Lila yelled suddenly, and Sam walked over to her. ''Daddy squeezed my hand!'' that caught Sam's attention, and she looked in shock. She pressed the call button, even thought she wasn't sure if it was just Lila's imagination. She laid her hand on top of Lila's hand, which was in Jason's big hand, and held her daughter close to her while waiting for the doctor to come in. She was glad to see it was robin who ran in, and she looked at Jason and then to Sam.

''What's wrong?'' she asked, and Lila told her what happened. Robin widened her eyes and rushed to examine Jason.

''Robin?'' Sam whispered her name, and Robin looked up after some time. ''Is…''

''If this – he shows signs of improvement, yes, and I think he is going to wake up. But we just don't know when that will be,'' Robin told her, and she squeezed her hand.

''Thanks,'' Sam softly said, and Robin nodded and left. Sam stayed behind with Lila, who was laying on the bed next to Jason. Sam grabbed his hand and held on to it.

* * *

Sam was sitting there talking with Lila when she heard something. Lila heard it too, and began staring at Jason. Sam didn't know why, until she heard it again. It was Jason. He was moaning, and she looked at him while he slowly opened his eyes, only to close them again.

''Daddy?''Lila whispered, and Jason moaned again.

''Lila come here,'' Sam said, holding out her arms. She lifted her daughter and set her on her hip, and she looked at Jason again. ''Jason, baby?''

''Sam,'' Jason grunted, and she breathed a sigh of relief. So did Lila, and tears ran down Sam's face. Jason opened his eyes again, and his hand went up to her face.

''You woke up,'' she whispered, and Lila grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss on it, speechless for once.

''Honey, I'm home,'' he joked, and she laughed through her tears. He was home indeed.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

''Well, I don't know what happened, but everything looks really good. What about your memory?'' Patrick asked Jason after examining him.

''Well, what do I need to remember? Did something happen in the…'' his voice faded when he saw the fear on Sam's face. He was just joking, but he realized it wasn't funny at all. ''Ok, I remember everything from the past years as Jason Morgan, but nothing from before.'' Sam's sigh of relief was heartbreaking, and he wanted to hold her. He saw Lila wanting to climb on the bed with him and he gestured for Sam to set her down. She did, and Lila climbed in his arms and fell asleep very soon.

''Jason, you will have to stay here for a while, I don't know for how long but you can't go home right away. I want to run some tests on you but will do that later,'' Patrick said while looking at Lila in his arms. Jason nodded and Patrick and Robin left the room, leaving the three of them alone.

''Let me look at you,'' Jason whispered and Sam looked down on him. Jason looked intently at Sam and noticed something different. ''Wow…''

''Hey – what?'' she asked him, thinking it was something wrong. ''What is it?''

''Well – you know, you gained-'' he grinned when she playfully hit him on his arm. ''I know I know, you can never say that to a woman. Is this what I hope it is?''

''What is that you hope?'' she teased back, as she looked at his hand. He raised his hand and touched her stomach, and he held his breath.

''O god – Sam…'' he sighed and he wanted to hold her, but he couldn't. ''I love you so much, you know that?''

''I love you too, Jason Morgan,'' Sam replied, and she pressed her hand on his.

''Sam – I don't want to ruin it – but is it safe?'' he asked her, worried about that from the start.

''Yes, Jason, it is. It turned out everything they saw at my last checkup months ago is gone,'' she told him, and he sighed again.

''You know I remember some things when I was in the coma…'' he said but his voice faded when the little girl in his arms stirred. He looked down and saw her looking at him with big eyes, and he smiled at her.

''Daddy!'' the little girl started, and he widened his eyes when she started to ramble. He looked at Sam, who smiled at him. She was used to it by now, he just had to get there. He looked at Lila while she told him all about the time he was 'sleeping', and all he could do was smile. He had missed the DNA test, but because she was here he had figured everything turned out for the best.

''…So when I picked up your hand and you squeezed it, I called mommie, and she pressed that – that thingy over there,'' Lila finished explaining while pointing at the alarm bell. He smiled at her, and closed his eyes. He was tired, and Sam saw it.

''Come on, baby, were going to let daddy sleep ok?'' she said to Lila, who started to protest. But she didn't took no for an answer and she took her in her arms. She gave Jason a kiss before leaving him alone, and he could see it was reluctantly. He felt guilty for letting her go, but he was just too tired to deal with that little rambling girl. He smiled, loving the way Sam was with Lila, and glad she had her little baby girl back.

He thought about what Sonny had done, and he became enraged. He knew he had to take it easy, but when he got out of this hospital he would hunt him down like an animal.

His thoughts jumped back to Sam, and he smiled when he could see her standing there, with her stomach just a little bit swollen from her pregnancy. He was so excited, but also scared for a baby to come in his world. He was sure she knew what his thoughts were, and he hoped he could show her how excited he was about becoming a dad. He was a dad to Lila, and now he would get a baby with his own blood. He really was excited and he couldn't stop smiling. Just then Robin walked in, and he knew he looked ridicules when he saw the look on her face.

''Hey, Jason. How are you feeling?'' she asked him, and he smiled at her.

''Pretty good, Robin. I have Sam, Lila, a new baby on the way and my memory back. What else can a man ask for?'' he replied and Robin smiled.

* * *

Sam laid Lila down on the bed and gave her a kiss.

''Goodnight baby,'' she whispered, careful not to wake Lila. She didn't close the door – Lila didn't like it, she was scared in the dark. She slowly walked to her own bedroom and got ready to take a bath. The baby monitor she was carrying on the sink in the bathroom. She ran a bath and grabbed a shirt of Jason's to sleep in. she had done that the whole time he was in the coma, and she felt comfortable in them. Like he was with her even though he wasn't.

She sank down in the hot bath and sighed. This was heavenly.

* * *

When she came out of the bath she looked at herself in the mirror. She loved that she was growing, and she rubbed her hand over the little baby bump. She had missed Jason, and she had wished he was there with her when Robin had told her about it. She dried herself and took the shirt of Jason and put it on. She inhaled the scent on it, and she missed Jason even more. She missed sleeping in the same bed as him, and she missed hugging him.

She took the baby monitor even though she knew she wouldn't need it. Lila was getting big enough to come to her when she was scared but she didn't want to miss it when she had a nightmare. Soon she would have to use it for the baby that was growing inside her, and she smiled. This was her second child, but the first one she would see growing up. She would be there when he or she took her first steps and that kind of stuff.

She laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She just laid there for a while, her eyes closed and on her back – and that's when she felt it. it was the tiniest flutter, and she didn't know if she really felt it or if she was just imagining it. But she wasn't, because not much later she felt it again, and she knew it was her baby inside moving. She didn't know she was crying until she felt something in her ear – a tear.

Suddenly she heard a scream and she quickly sat up and ran to Lila's bedroom – seeing as that was where it came from. When she pushed open the door Lila was sitting in her bed, crying.

''Oh baby, did you have a nightmare?'' Sam asked her, and Lila nodded and wrapped her arms around her neck. She held on to Sam as if she never wanted to let go, and what she said next shocked Sam to the core.

''Don't let them touch me again mommie, please.''


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

''Don't let them touch me mommie,'' Lila repeated, as she clung at Sam. Sam held her breath and tried to calm her down with soothing words.

''Lila, calm down baby,'' she whispered, and Lila sobs broke her heart every time. ''You want to come to bed with mommie?''

''Yes,'' Lila said still sobbing, and Sam lifted her in her arms and took her to her bedroom. She laid her down on the bed and laid down next to her, pulling her against her and caressing her hair.

''Do you want to tell me what you dreamt about?'' Lila nodded, but she had to calm down before she began talking.

''They were after me again – but this time there was no Karen to save me mommie,'' she said, and she began crying again. Sam felt tears in her own eyes – it didn't make any sense yet but she would find out. She hugged Lila tightly, and after some time she calmed down again. She nestled herself closer to her mother and fell asleep soon after that, leaving Sam awake trying to figure out what happened in her oh so young life. She wanted to kill the people who had been after her little girl, but she didn't even know where to start.

The last thing that popped in her head before she fell asleep was: 'but this time there was no Karen to save me mommie.'

* * *

Sam woke up with a shock and saw Lila looking at her. She smiled at Sam, and Sam smiled back. ''Morning mommie.''

''Good morning baby, did you sleep better?'' Sam asked, and Lila nodded enthusiastic.

''I had a really nice dream and then you were having a nightmare,'' she said serious, and Sam looked at her in surprise and shock. She had a nightmare?

''What – did I say anything?'' Sam asked her daughter, but she shook her head.

''No, but you were screaming,'' she told her, and Sam wrapped her arms around her. God – she couldn't even remember what she had been dreaming about, but she knew Lila had been scared because of her.

''I am so sorry baby,'' she said, and Lila nodded against her chest. '' Why don't we go get some breakfast?'' and again, Lila nodded.

When they came downstairs Sam saw Karen sitting on the couch. She frowned, how did she come in?

''Sam,'' Karen said, and she didn't even acnoledge Lila. ''I have to go away, and I don't think I will come back here.''

''Where are you going? Lila needs you,'' Sam said, even though she didn't like it. But Lila did need Karen, and she knew it.

''I know and I am sorry, but I have a client somewhere else who needs me too,'' Karen said, and she got up.

''Ok, well I hope you come back,'' Sam said, even though it was really weird – but she didn't want her daughter to think Karen – the one who raised her, to dissapear somewhere and never come back. Karen just nodded and left, without even looking at Lila.

''Lila, you want some toast?'' Sam asked her daughter, and she nodded. ''Are you going to miss Karen?''

''No, why?'' Lila asked Sam, who was confused now. ''Karen just brought me here, after she saved me from the bad men.''

Sam was confused, to say the least, but Jason was more. He had just found out about what happened to Lila – she had been locked up in a cellar, and nobody knew. Karen had been lying about raising Sam and his daughter, and he wanted to know why.

''Max, can you find Karen and bring her here? I want to ask her some questions,'' Jason said to the guard, who nodded. ''And I also want to hear whatever you can find on Sonny, I want him found and I will deal with him,'' Jason added. Max nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Jason to think about what he had just found out. He had sent someone to do a check on Karen and Lila – also on Manny who still hadn't made a move after the time in the park, and what he had found out about Karen shocked him.

She wasn't who she said she was – she had been lying about raising Lila and being married, because she hadn't been married at all. Lila had been kept in a cellar, that is all he had found out about her, and Karen had taken her with her when she found her.

She hadn't been lying about having a P.I lisence, but he didn't like the lied about Lila. She had been searching for Sam for some time and when she found her she did come right here to Port Charles.

Manny hadn't been found, but he was sure they would find him eventually.

Sonny hadn't been found either – all he had heard was that he was missing and probably dead. He didn't care if Sonny was dead, he had something to do with the disappearance of Lila, and if he wasn't dead already, Jason would kill him with his own bare hands.

He didn't like being alone in this hospital bed, and just when he thought of getting out, Sam and Lila walked in. he smiled, laid back on the bed and looked from Sam to Lila.

''Hey, girls, how did you sleep?'' he asked, and Lila wanted to come lie with him. Sam put her up, and she smiled at Jason.

''Mommie and I both were having a bad dream,'' Lila said when she was in his arms, and he looked at Sam confused.

''Lila was dreaming – and I took her with me in bed, but then I had a nightmare,'' she explained reluctantly.

''What was your dream about Lila?'' he asked her, and she began telling him.

''The bad man wanted to do something to me and I didn't want that,'' she said, but she didn't tell anything more.

''Sam – are you ok?'' he asked Sam, who nodded. ''I have Max on finding Karen – she lied.''

''I know – Lila told me,'' she said, and Lila nodded. ''She told me Karen had saved her from the bad men.''

''That's why I have Max on it. I also have someone on finding Manny, and Sonny,'' he said, and she nodded. She remembered her dream now – it had been about Manny killing Jason and Lila, and she had tried to stop him in her dream only to find out she was tied to a chair.

''I love you, Jason,'' she suddenly said, and he looked at her. Then he smiled.

''I love you too – and you too Lila,'' he said, and he kissed Lila on her head. Now it was time to make sure his family was safe and happy.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

4 months later

''Jason!'' Sam screamed as she felt another contraction. He ran upstairs and had Lila in his arms, and she frowned. ''What is Lila doing here?'' she asked him, and he shrugged. Then Patrick came in and lifted Sam in his arms.

Jason had called Patrick to help him with Sam and Lila, and he had come right away.

He brought Sam to the hospital and let Jason worry about Lila, which he did.

Jason was pacing though the waiting area – he had wanted to be there when his first child was born, but that wasn't the thing that happened. He had to be there for Lila, because Carly was out of town, and his mother was working.

He thought about the last couple of months. They had been really wonderful – they had spent most of the time with just the three of them, and when he was working on finding Sonny and Manny, he knew Sam and Lila and their baby would be safe. He had put more guards on them after he had found out Manny was still in town, and he was still waiting on news on Sonny.

He looked at the little girl in his arms – she was sleeping soundly – and he smiled. He loved having her around, and he had missed her so much when they had thought she was dead.

He had found more about Karen, but he hadn't found her yet. He didn't care, though. She had lied about her being married and wanting to have kids – she wasn't married, and she never had been married. After she had left town he had found out she was a P.I but not a real one. She didn't have the license and he didn't really understand why she would lie to Sam and him like that.

She had found Sam with help of Manny – who didn't know what it was about, he had just thought she was going to do something to Sam, not thinking about anything else at the moment.

He snapped up his head when he thought he heard his name, but it was just his mind playing tricks.

After he regained his memory he had asked Sam to marry him, and she agreed. She had also asked him if it was about the baby – but he had told her how much he loved her, and she had said yes. They wanted to wait until they had found Manny and Sonny, and she had told him it would be soon.

This time he knew he heard his name being called out, and he saw his mother walking his way. He smiled at her, but it was a tight smile. She took over Lila and hugged her, and after that she hugged him. She was still his mother and the grandmother of these children – he looked at her like Lila's grandmother too. She loved that.

''Do – do you know how Sam is doing?'' he asked her, and she nodded and gave Lila back to him. They sat down and she told him.

''She is still in labor, its really hard for her but she is tough,'' she said, and he nodded with some feeling of pride. She was indeed tough. ''The baby is doing just fine, and Sam is also, so don't worry.''

''Grandma Monica,'' Lila said with a sleepy voice, and Monica looked at her with a smile. ''Is mommie ok?''

''Your mother is fine, baby. She is just fine,'' she told her granddaughter, and she took her over again.

Jason looked at his mother and daughter talk, and all he could think of was Sam. She was tough, he knew it, but he wanted to be with her.

He knew she would kick him out of the room to go to Lila, but he really wanted to be with her.

Just then Dr. Lee walked towards him and he saw her grin. He smiled at her and she told him the news.

''Congratulations, daddy, you have a daughter,'' she said, and he smiled even brighter. He had a daughter! He wanted to go see Sam right away.

''Can I go see Sam?'' he asked the doctor, who nodded and even Lila could come in if he wanted her to. He looked at Monica, who shrugged and he nodded.

''She can come in then,'' Dr. Lee said, and she led them to Sam's room. ''The baby was a little early but nothing is wrong with her.''

When Jason walked in the room he gasped. There she was – his Sam with their daughter. He walked towards her and she looked up with a smile. She looked like she had ran a marathon, and he knew he wouldn't put her through anything like this ever again.

''Come here, Jason, hold your daughter,'' she whispered, and he took his daughter over from her.

''I love you, baby girl, just as much as your big sister,'' he whispered to his daughter, and he kissed her on her head. He counted her toes and fingers, and nodded with a smile when she had them all.

''I love you, Jason,'' Sam suddenly whispered, and he looked at her to see her crying. He kissed her on top of her head too before kissing her lips, and she sighed.

''I love you,'' he said, and he gestured for Monica to come closer. Sam saw Lila and she smiled, and Lila wanted to crawl in the bed with her mother.

''No, baby not yet, mommy is really tired and sore,'' Monica told her, and Lila got tears in her eyes. Monica looked at Sam, who nodded, and she gently put Lila next to her mother.

''Lila, do you want to meet your sister?'' Sam asked, and Lila nodded happily. Jason bended over to show her the new baby, and she smiled at het sister.

''She is all wrinkly,'' she said giggling. Sam laughed, as did Monica.

''They always are, she is just born,'' Monica told Lila, who nodded seriously.

Jason's phone rang but he didn't want to pick it up. Sam saw the look in his face and gestured for him to take it. He looked at her apologetic and he walked out of the room after giving her the baby back.

''Morgan,'' he answered the phone with, and he listened to Max tell him what they had found out.

''Sonny is dead – he was in that plane crash and he didn't survive,'' he told Jason, who nodded. He had thought something like that, but he was sorry he didn't have a chance to kill him himself.

''What about Manny?'' Jason asked, and Max told.

''He is just out of town, we put him in a safe house of yours, and will guard him until you have time to do what you have to do,'' Max said, and Jason sighed. This was the end. He was going to kill Manny once and for all, and he would make sure his family was safe.

He walked back in his happy family, and he decided just to wait a little more before going off to kill Manny.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sam had returned home after a week, and they had hired someone to help Sam take care of a newborn.

Her name was Jolene Morgan – since Sam wanted everyone to have Jason's name, and they had gotten married two more months after that.

Jason had taken care of Manny, and Karen had sent a letter with the explanation why she had done what she had done.

She wrote she was sorry for lying because she really likes Sam and Jason, and she cared about that little girl. She had lied because she didn't want them to think she kidnapped her daughter – and she didn't want to go to prison. That was all she explained and Jason didn't care about the rest.

Sam didn't either – she was on a pink cloud. Even with the sleep deprivation she was full of energy, and she took care of their two children as if it were nothing.

She was a natural in motherhood, and he loved to see her walking around with Jolene on her hip and Lila on her hand.

Jolene was six months now, and he was so happy to have them – all of them in his life.

''Sam, are you really serious?'' he asked her, as he thought about her plan. She wanted a picnic, with the whole family. Her family – Alexis, Kristina and Molly, and the Quartermaines, and even Carly and the boys.

''Yeah – why not – I love them all and I have a surprise,'' she said, and she smiled when she saw the look on his face.

''Can I get in on that?'' he asked, and she nodded.

''Yeah, sure, daddy,'' she said, and he smiled when she said that. But when she didn't say anything else, he didn't know where to look.

''Sam, are you saying…''

''That I am pregnant,'' she whispered, and he wrapped his arms around her tight.

''O god, Sam I am so happy!'' he said, and she smiled.

The whole morning was planning for the picnic, and he was on a cloud – just next to Sam. She had told him she was about 2 months, and she had found out yesterday. She had said she wanted the family to know because she didn't want them barging in every second in the day.

The picnic went well, and when Sam had told everyone she was pregnant they got all saying congrats. Carly and Monica were the last.

''Sam, I am so happy for you, and you too Jason,'' Carly said, and she hugged both of them. Monica looked at Jason.

''Didn't you promise you wouldn't let her go through that again?'' she joked, and he blushed. He had, when Jolene was born but he did want to have more babies, and Sam did too.

''You did, huh?'' Sam said, and he smiled at her. She smiled back and hugged Monica.

''Thank you,'' she said, and Monica frowned.

''Why? For what?'' she asked Sam.

''For giving birth to this man,'' she said with a smile, and all laughed.

After dinner that night they sat down and he looked at Sam when she had fallen asleep.

Jason had gone to Manny the week after Sam had come home from the hospital and he had asked him questions. About Sonny – because he knew Manny had seen Sonny in town before, and about why going after Sam. Manny didn't react on it, and Jason shot him between the eyes. He was no good to him anyway.

After he had shot Manny Jason had given up the business – he didn't want his family in danger, and after Manny there was no personal threat anymore.

He hadn't found anything more about Karen, but he really didn't care. He wanted to have his family happy and safe – and it was so far. He didn't want to do anything to hurt that – and he didn't want Karen anywhere near his family ever again.

Sonny had been in that plane crash and right after Sam had come out of the hospital, they had found his body. He had been there for a while, and Jason had really wished he had been the one to kill him. he wasn't though – and he didn't really care either.

Lila hadn't had dreams like before anymore. The nightmares were nothing about what had happened to her – they were about men in her dream. She had told them she had been living with a really nice lady, but she had been to old to be her mother. The lady had told her she wasn't her mother and she had never asked who it was then. The man Sonny came – they had known Sonny was behind all this and she had told them he didn't say much to her.

He picked up Sam to bring her upstairs and she woke.

''Jason,'' he heard Sam say sleepily as he lifted her in his arms to carry her up the stairs.

''Sleep, baby,'' he said, and she nodded. He smiled when he saw her eyes close again, and he pressed a kiss on her head.

''I love you so much, Sam,'' he whispered, and he heard her make a sound.

''I love you too, Jason – and I will never stop,'' she whispered back, and he smiled. She hadn't been sleeping in his arms, but she would soon.

He undressed her, then undressed himself and got in to the bed. He pulled her in his arms and she cuddled closer, enjoying the feeling of his warm body next to hers.

They soon fell asleep – and he thanked god for this wonderful family.


End file.
